


Wedding Dress

by Amethystfairy1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Bride!Lucy, Cana loves Lucy, F/F, F/M, Groom!Natsu, Heartache, Inner Dialogue, Lucy loves Natsu, Maid of Honor!Cana, Songfic, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystfairy1/pseuds/Amethystfairy1
Summary: Cana loved Lucy.Loved her so much it hurt. So much it pierced her body and cut her heart into bloody ribbons.Cana loved Lucy.She had loved her for years, and would love her for years longer.Cana loved Lucy.Lucy was about to belong to someone else.{Onesided!Cana x Lucy Songfic!}





	Wedding Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for Fairy Tail for a minute and I wanted to write a songfic! I felt like this really fit this song so here you go! Please enjoy!
> 
> Song: Wedding Dress {Kevin Lien cover version}

**_Baby all the times we've had, I've kept my feelings wrapped._ **

 

**_I'll always ask myself, how did I lose her heart._ **

 

Lucy had wanted her to be her maid of honor. Cana had taken the mantle with al due gusto. She’d planned and she’d comforted, and she’d worked so hard to make sure that the wedding would be perfect. It would be beautiful, and Lucy would look jaw dropping. Everything was planned, down to the last minute. Cana had spent hours, meticulously planning down to the last detail. 

Everything would be perfect for her, for Lucy, for the blonde who’d taken her heart and run away with it.

 

**_Your love was in my reach, but now, far far far gone._ **

 

**_I never thought that I would fall fall fall this hard._ **

 

The day years ago that she had told Lucy about her troubles with her father, the girl had been so accepting, so comforting. When she’d confided in her about all her troubles, and even betrayed her, and hurt her on the island before their battles against Grimore Heart truly began, Lucy had taken it all with grace. Her heart stopping smile had had Cana’s hands shaking from more than just the booze. She never thought she could feel this way about anyone. She never thought she could fall in love, but it happened. She fell in love with her guild mate, with a woman who had whispered kind words to her and held her when she cried. 

Lucy had been everything to her during these past few years, and even a few times she’d realized that her chances of being excepted with a confession where all to real. The blonde had openly admitted she found several female members of their guild attractive, and had even had a short fling with Levy, as the gossip spreads.

 

**_I was afraid to tell you all the feelings in my heart._ **

 

**_Thinking that if I told you, you and I would fall apart._ **

 

**_I hesitated, and now our love is breakin'._ **

 

**_'Cause you moved on and I'm still waiting._ **

 

When she’d finally gotten with Natsu, though, her heart had been melted by his flames. She would speak of him in the fondest terms, the way Cana longed for her to speak of the tarot card flinging mage herself. Lucy was smitten with the pink haired dragonslayer, and this innocent love had deepened and grown, until the day Lucy came rushing into the guild on his arm with a ring on her finger. 

Cana gritted her teeth as she smoothed down her sunset pink bridesmaids dress. That bumbling idiot with motion sickness, he’d swooped in and stolen her away. He’d wooed her with his honesty and expressed himself in a way Cana knew she could never bring herself too. She’d lost her chance, but she hadn’t lost the opportunity to make Lucy happy. She wanted the blondes special day to be perfect. The wedding of the century, it would be.

Or, the brunette swore, she’d kill whoever messed it up. This was for Lucy, this would make her happy, and it would be the day she would recount for her and Natsu’s children in the years to come. How Auntie Cana had done such a great job with all the preparations. 

Auntie Cana, please, let’s be realistic. She wished to Mavis herself that things could be different. That she and Lucy would be in an orphanage together, holding a newly adopted child close and bickering over who was ‘Mama’ and who was ‘Mommy’.

Yet she would still be there, because she would suffer any amount of pain for Lucy to be happy. To see that smile on her face and know, finally, she didn’t make a mistake.

 

 

 

**_Baby_ **

 

**_He won't ever love you like I do._ **

 

**_'Cause you should be my lady._ **

 

**_Waited for so long to say to you._ **

 

**_Come back to me..._ **

 

 

“Cana! It’s almost time!” Levy waved excited to her. 

“You’ve got to go in and help Lucy get ready.” Bisca urged, pushing her forward even as she glanced over her should and groaned. Gunshots and freezing breeze, mixed with smoke and several stray lightning bolts were flying from the back room of the guild that the boys were using to get ready.

“Looks like Natsu started a fight with Gray...I hope my poor husband can survive in there long enough to get them all down the aisle...y’know, before it burns down.” 

All of the bridesmaids laughed good-naturedly. Of course something would go wrong, but Cana had it covered.

She took a long sip from her mimosa before setting the glass on the table.

“I had Freed cast ruins on all the wedding equipment, I don’t care if Natsu starts an inferno, none of this stuff Lucy picked out will be burning. That idiot isn’t gonna be ruining his own wedding on accident.” 

Cana had a tick in her forehead and everyone around backed off a bit.

Yukino titled her head and sighed. “You should probably get in and help Lucy.” She insisted. 

Cana didn’t say a word, she just moved towards the door.

 

**_It was so perfect in my dreams._ **

 

**_Don't you know that I will always love you forever?_ **

 

**_But baby when those church bells ring,_ **

 

**_You know I wanted us to be there together._ **

 

**_Now you're in your wedding dress._ **

 

**_How can he be the one...?_ **

 

Lucy was flawless. 

Her dress was white as snow, her chocolate eyes with gazing into the mirror as she patted at her cheek with a make up pad, applying just a smidgen of blush. A slight black shadow came down over her eyelids and her hair was tied into a bun with many pearl tipped pins holding it up. Her dress flowed around her with such an elegance, and her upbringing allowed her to carry herself with the mannerisms of a princess. 

Cana felt her heart speed up at the sight. 

If only Lucy were putting all this effort in, and dressing herself up so finely for the one who was now standing behind her. If only Cana had moved first, all those years ago. If only she’d slapped that dragon across the face and poured her heart out to the blonde. 

It was too late now. 

 

**_Now it all comes down to this, our love was such a bliss._ **

 

**_You've blessed me with the best, so now he wants in your heart._ **

 

**_I wanted you to know my heart bled bled for you._ **

 

**_But would he ever do the same same same for you?_ **

 

“Cana, thank you so much for being here. I couldn’t have a better friend...it’s so perfect...all of it. All the hard work you did. Thank you so much.” 

Lucy had hugged her and kissed her cheek in a way that a best friend would. 

Cana felt the slightest imprint of her lipstick, barely visible left behind, and she could have cried. 

“Are you ok?” Lucy had asked, concerned.

Of course she was, it was Lucy, this girl was compassion personified, she would always put others first. Even on her own wedding day. 

Cana mouthed the words she’d wanted to say for years as she took the bride by the shoulders.

Lucy furrowed her brow.  
“What did you say?” She asked, mystified.

Cana shook her head as she stepped back, touching the heels of her palms to the corners of her eyes.  
“I’m just...I’m so happy for you!” She exclaimed. 

It hurt to say that. 

It tore into her heart and ripped holes into her armor. She was bleeding on the inside, sobbing and crying and clawing at the walls she’d put up for herself. 

She loved Lucy, loved her so much. 

Cana wanted to be the one waiting at the end of this aisle, but that spot was reserved for another. 

Both in this ceremony and in the Heartfilla’s heart.

 

 

**_We played this game called love, but how is it that I came out gone?_ **

 

**_Wishing that this could have been real this time around, our love._ **

 

**_Tick, tick, the time runs, and I can't can't keep on it._ **

 

**_'Cause time won't tell, will I make it home?_ **

 

Cana decided she was getting wasted tonight at this wedding. She was going to get wasted enough to steal Lucy from Natsu for a dance, she was going to get so absolutely sloshed that she wouldn’t even remember saying she loved the blonde. 

She was going to be so drunk that she wouldn’t remember Lucy renouncing the entire ceremony for her, and the two of them running away together, hand in hand with secret kisses and under a loving gaze from those beautiful orbs of brown. 

Levy shook her shoulder gently.

“Cana? Are you ok?”

The brunette blinked a few times and shook her head.  
“Oh...sorry, yeah, I’m fine, just spaced out for a sec there.” She insisted.

Levy bounced on the balls of her feet a few times, her dress matching Cana’s except with a single strap. She didn’t have the cleavage to hold up a strapless like her childhood friend did.

Levy gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

“Oh, oh, the music is about the start, I can’t believe this is actually happening!”

Cana nodded and smiled eagerly, faking every expression of joy she could manage. 

 

**_Baby_ **

 

**_He won't ever love you like I do._ **

 

**_'Cause you should be my lady._ **

 

**_Waited for so long to say to you._ **

 

**_Come back to me..._ **

 

**_It was so perfect in my dreams._ **

 

**_Don't you know that I will always love you forever?_ **

 

**_But baby when those church bells ring,_ **

 

**_You know I wanted us to be there together._ **

 

**_Now you're in your wedding dress._ **

 

Cana walked down the aisle on Sting's arm, behind her came Bisca on Alack’s arm, to be expected. Gray came down with Juvia, who was his long time girlfriend after all, then down came Yukino with Laxus, Yukino looked terrified and was trying her best not to trip. Of Laxus or of messing up, no one was sure which she was scared of. Finally came Levy on the arm of Gajeel. 

Natsu stood at the front with a disbelieving expression on his face. He couldn’t stop fidgeting with his bow tie.

The procession was exactly as planned, and now the doors were opening. Makorov was far to short to have Lucy hold his arm, unfortunately, and even though he’d volunteered to use his magic to make his legs longer, she insisted he didn’t do that. She was more than pleased with just holding his hand. Cana felt tears blurring her vision before shook her head and plastered an eager smile on her face, the same as all the girls lined up behind her. 

When the walk was over, Lucy knelt down gracefully, crouching her knees with her dress flowing out all around her like a fallen rose, and she kissed the old man on the cheek. She whispered a thank you, and stood again. 

Once she made it to stand in front of Natsu, fingers wrapped around her bouquet, the priest started to speak.

Cana swore these vows lasted too long, she spent so long watching Lucy’s back, and the way Natsu’s face changed, the way his nerves melted off the moment he took her hand. They had a quiet exchange and Lucy giggled, while Natsu gave a smile with one pointed tooth just barely peeking out.

 

 

**_Well, I guess the time has come; the veil has to come off._ **

 

**_He takes your hand, but baby please don't say, "I do."_ **

 

**_It's tearing me apart, it's choking me._ **

 

**_It's piercing my heart and my soul._ **

 

Her lifted her veil, and Cana knew that view was priceless. The one that only Natsu had, the one that, as they edged closer, Cana wanted so desperately to run away.

She couldn’t watch this. 

It would surely kill her to see her beloved swear herself to another. 

 

**_It was so perfect in my dreams._ **

 

**_Don't you know that I will always love you forever?_ **

 

They were kissing. 

The crowd of rowdy wizards were starting to cheer. 

Everyone was grinning, smiling, laughing. 

They broke away and Gray patted Natsu on the shoulder. Bisca leaned to the side to give Lucy a finger gun. 

The bride was radiant, her eyes were glowing with joy. Her hand was tightly clasped with Natsu’s, rings on their fingers, sworn to each other in a bond Cana knew that neither of them would break. If Natsu ever tried, or so much as gave a reason, the card mage would rain a fiery hell unlike any flames that the slayer had ever encountered down upon his head.

 

**_But baby when those church bells ring,_ **

 

**_You know I wanted us to be there together._ **

 

Cana found that her hands were clapping out of reaction. Out of hearing the applause all around her.

 

**_Now you're in your wedding dress._ **

 

Her heart was pounding so hard it was burning. They were proceeding out of the room. Cana was smiling so hard it hurt. She must have looked so overwhelmed with joy. She put her hand out just in front of her, fingers extended as she watched the white garbed form of her deepest, most withheld secret, walking dream like away from her, fingers twined with that of another.

 

**_Now you're in your wedding dress._ **

 

Her cheeks ached from smiling. Her body was shaking and her dress felt too tight. It hurt so badly. It pierced her heart and tore it into shreds, watching Lucy leave like that, without a clue of what her actions were doing to destroy her maid of honor inside.

 

**_Now you're in your wedding dress._ **

 

Cana loved her, so deeply, so desperately, so pathetically. She hadn’t said a word in those years when she had so many chances, and now it was all over. 

She swore she’d never love anything more than a barrel of wine for the rest of her life. All it did was hurt. Stab needles into her chest and make her fake so much emotion that her head was spinning. 

There went Lucy out into the sun, on her husbands arm amongst a flutter of doves in her lovely wedding dress.

Here was Cana, shaking so hard that she could barely keep the smile on her face. It hurt, but it was all for her. 

All for Lucy, whom she loved forever. 

All for Lucy, who now belonged to someone else. 

 

**_Now you're in your wedding dress._ **

 

Cana cried at her best friends wedding. No one ever really understood why.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering writing a little add on of this that might actually include a happy ending for Cana, but I don't know, what do you think? Anyway, thanks so much reading, please leave a comment and kudos, I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
